ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Slime Spritzer
The Slime SpritzerPeter Venkman (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #5" (2016) (Comic p.12). Peter Venkman says: "Oh, yeah. The Spritzers." (also known as Mood Slime Spritzer) is pocket sized canister, not unlike pepper spray, used to spray Psychomagnotheric Slime. History During the course of searching the Louvre Museum for the stolen Poveglian Artifact and Unknown Soldier Ghosts, the Ghostbusters and Lieutenant Philip Constantin encountered the ghost of Jean l'Ecorcheur and agitated it. It in turned animated the David, Venus de Milo, Mona Lisa and Code of Hammurabi. Winston Zeddemore reminded Peter Venkman of the Slime Spritzers before he could draw his Particle Thrower. However, once in contact with positively charged Psychomagnotheric Slime, the Animated Louvre Art disintegrated. Winston spritzed the David and Code of Hammurabi, Peter spritzed the Mona Lisa, and Ray Stantz got the Venus. Due to heavy use of the Spritzers, the Psychomagnotheric Slime required more time to regenerate and were useless in the final battle against Jean.Ray Stantz (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #5" (2016) (Comic p.16). Ray Stantz says: "It hasn't had enough time to regenerate after the heavy use inside." Peter used a Slime Spritzer on the Rauoskinna to sever its tether to Gottskalk Nikulausson. On August 14, Ray wired a Slime Spritzer canister to a Proton Grenade and threw it into the River of Slime underneath Las Vegas. The resulting explosion and dissemination successfully severed Ethan Kaine's connection to the river and all buildings, except The Olive, returned to normal. Spectral Incident Report (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #7" (2016) (Comic p.23). Spectral Incident Report reads: "Dr. Stantz wired a canister of positively charged mood slime to an ecto-grenade and placed it within the slime beneath Vegas; the resulting explosion severed Kaine's connection to the stored power of the slime, but also allowed the slime into the fountains at the RKO Casino." Lou Kamaka and Dani Shpak were able to trap Kaine and conclude the case. Ray and Raphael were at an impasse with trying to liberate the latter's body from a possessing Gjenganger. Raphael got mad and complained he was going to be stuck in Ray's body forever. Ray told him he was so negative then got an idea. He instructed Raphael to use the Slime Spritzer on the right hand side of his belt and spray both his and Raphael's body at the same time. Ray gambled the slime would interact with Raphael the same way it would with a possessor since he was so angry. The Gjenganger was ejected from Raphael's body and Raphael was ejected from Ray's body back into his own. See Also *Slime Blower *Plasm Distribution System (realistic version) *Plasm Distribution System (stylized version) *Miniature Slime Blower Appearances IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume 3 ***Ghostbusters International #5 ***Ghostbusters International #7 ****Haunted America Case File only ***Ghostbusters International #10 *Ghostbusters 101 **Issue #4 ***Mentioned on page 24Ghostbusters 101 Class Notes (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #4" (2017) (Comic p.24). Ghostbusters 101 Class Notes reads: "Slime Spritzer." *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 **Issue #4 References Gallery AnimatedLouvreArt07.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #5 AnimatedLouvreArt08.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #5 AnimatedLouvreArt09.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #5 SlimeSpritzer01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #5 SlimeSpritzer02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #5 SlimeSpritzer04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #10 SlimeSpritzer05.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4 Category:Equipment Category:IDW Equipment